pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ice Moose/Transcript
Opal: '"The Ice Moose" ''(Changes to the living room inside the Otter family Houseboat where Opal is reading PB&J a story) '''Opal: (reading) And they heard Tim exclaim, faraway as he flew, Happy Hoohaw to all, and to all a Hawhoo. PB&J: Hawhoo! Peanut: Mom, is that story true? Opal: Old Tim? Well some folks think hes just a made up story. But you never know. Peanut: ''(jumps off couch)'' '''I hope he brings my Bucky Spacebeaver space suit! '''Jelly: (jumps off too) ''And my loop de-loop airplane! '''Butter:' Dolly! Ernest: (carrying a small tree) ''Well now you kids make your wishes tonight, and we'll see whats under the antlers in the morning. ''(sets the tree down) PB&J: Yeah! (run over to the stairs and gasp) Aunt Nanner: ''(wearing an Ice Moose costume)'' '''Honk Honk! '''Butter: Moo-Moo! Jelly: Old Tim! Peanut: The Ice Moose! Aunt Nanner: What do you think of my new Ice Moose costume? (Takes off the head) ''It's for tomorrow nights pageant. '''Jelly:' You look great! Peanut: Cool! Aunt Nanner: My guess is the costume is pretty good! (PB&J start walking up the stairs) Aunt Nanner: Now dont forget to wish for some snow. Cant have a good Hoohaw Hoo without snow on the ground. (Scene changes to PB&J in their room looking out their window) Peanut: ''(Pointing) Butter, see that big shiny star? Thats the star of Hoohaw Hoo. '''Jelly: '''You see Butter, on Hoohaw Hoo eve, if you make a wish on that star, Old Tim The Ice Moose and his Sugarplum Ferrets will make it come true. '''Peanut:' But first you have to turn around three times (he and Jelly turn around three times) Jelly: ''(making antlers) Then you make Ice Moose antlers. '''Peanut:' Then you make your wish and go "honk, honk, honk". Jelly: You ready? (Butter nods) ~Star of Hoohaw Hoo~ Jelly On the eve of Hoohaw Hoo theres a star in view High above Ice Mountain twinkling just for you With a dream in mind, turn around three times And wiggle finger antlers like the great Ice Moose Pinch Make a wish and then, hop once and twice again Munchy Hop one two, add a Hawhoo too And maybe on the day of Hoohaw Hoo All Your wish just may come true and Bootsie When you open up your eyes, look into the skies And through the darkness shines the brightest star Jelly Make that wish and when you see the star begin To sparkle just a little more then you'll know It's the star of Hoohaw Hoo, winking back at you Telling you your little wish got through Fieldmouse And maybe on the day of Hoohaw Hoo Your dream just may come true All Your dream just may come true (The song ends, the time changes to morning and cuts to inside the Otter houseboat where PB&J are sliding down their slide running toward the tree) Peanut: I hope I got my space suit! Jelly: I hope I got my loop de-loop airplane! Oh I hope, I hope, I hope! (Opal and Ernest come down the stairs, Ernest yawns.) Opal: '(giggles) Ohh. ''(Changes to Flicks house) 'Flick: '''Alright lets see what you, I mean "The Ice Moose" brought me. ''(Picks up a present and to shakes it) ''Is it the speedy penguin sled? Or is it the four minute racecar with a remote control? Or Mallard Man and the vast league of super hero ducks? ''(Opens present) ''Underpants.. Thanks old Tim. I must be the luckiest duck on Lake Hoohaw. ''(Cuts to PB&J making a Snow Moose) '''Jelly: Ok thats the tummy. Peanut: (rolling a snowball) Butter and I we got, we got the head Jelly: Oh maybe we should find a top hat! (puts the head on) There! Peanut: Heres his eyes. Butter: (with sticks) Anters! Jelly: (takes sticks) Thanks Baby Butter! (Puts them on) Tadaa! Peanut: Yeah! Butter: Yay! Ernest: Honk, honk, honk! Hey kids, your mama finished making your costumes for the pageant! Come and try 'em on. Jelly: Coming daddy! Peanut: Come on, come on Butter! (Cuts to inside of the Otter Houseboat's kitchen where Opal is helping put a costume on Jelly) Opal: '''Hold still, put your arm in here. '''Jelly: Like this mama? Peanut: I want mine too dad! Opal: Oh, your gonna be so cute. There, now let me look at you. (PB&J are shown wearing sugar plum costumes) ''Oh, isn't that adorable, arent they the cutest sugar plums? '''Ernest:' (with a camra) ''Hold still, say Ice Moose! '''P&J: '''Ice Moose. '''Butter:' Moo-Moo. (Camra flashes, Aunt Nanner then walks in sneezing.) Aunt Nanner: 'Opal could I see you for a ''(sneezes) minute? (Scene changes to PB&J and Ernest sitting on the couch. Opal comes down the stairs) '''Peanut: Is Aunt Nanner ready for the pageant rehearsal mom? Opal: I'm afraid not Peanut. Seems poor Nanner woke up with the Otter flu. Shes gonna have to stay in bed and rest. Peanut: But shes old Tim, shes the star of the show! Jelly: Yeah she always plays the Ice Moose! Opal: Not this year kids. Jelly: I cant believe it. But who are we going to get to play the Ice Moose? Peanut: No Ice Moose? Butter: No moo-moo? Ernest: Now kids, don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something. (Changes to the pageant rehearsal outside, where the kids are trying to dress up Flick as the Ice Moose) Peanut: Come on Flick! Flick: No way. This holiday bores my beak off. Infinity! Jelly: Just hold still. Munchy: Thats it. Pinch: Ah Flick, come on. Peanut: Now the head. (puts the Moose head on Flick) Flick: '''Hey! '''Peanut: Wow, nice Moose. Munchy: You look perfect. Pinch: You look great. Flick: (trying to take it off) I am not perfect! Jelly: Well, I guess we better start practicing. Peanut: Ok, places! (Peanut and Butter head to the left side of the stage, and Jelly, Pinch and Munchy head to the right side. Jelly starts playing music on a record player. Pinch starts dancing) Flick: Hey! (heads over to stage right, barely keeping balance) Peanut: Old Tim, over here! Stage left! Pinch: '''I'm a beautiful raccoon princess. I have everything in the world that a raccoon could possibly want. '''Peanut: Wait a minute, thats not how it goes. Your supposed to be the poor raccoon who doesn't even have two sticks to rub together! Pinch: (Walks over to Munchy, who is dressed up as a rock) ''Oh alright. Now what can I wish for from old Tim. I better sit down on this rock and think. ''(Munchy gets up and moves, causing Pinch to fall over) '' '''Pinch:' (falling)'' Woah!'' Munchy: I cant remember my lines. Pinch: '''Munchy you're a rock! You don't have any lines! '''Jelly: Hey, wheres Scootch? Munchy: Yeah, Scootch is supposed to be the Hoohaw Hoo star in the sky. (Scootch runs in, dressed as a star) Scootch: ''' Yahhhhh! ''(runs into Flick, which makes him too fly through the back curtain and make a giant hole.) ''Sorry, sorry my fault. '''Jelly: Flick? Peanut: Are you ok? Munchy: Speak to us Flick, speak to us! Flick: (groans) ''Thats it! I quit! '''Peanut:' But you cant, your the Ice Moose. Flick: Stop calling me that! Ice Moose, what a lot of hooey! I am O-U-T out of here! (walks off into the woods) Peanut: Ice Moose no! Pinch: Come back! Jelly: Please come back! Butter: Bye bye moo-moo. Munchy: What are we gonna do now? Jelly: '''Don't worry, Peanut will think of something. Right Peanut? '''Peanut: (Looks around nervously) We're doomed. (Changes to Simon Fieldmouses house in the woods) Simon: (Opening door) ''Mama, can I go outside and play? '''Mrs. Fieldmouse: '''Don't go to far dear. ''(Simon grabs his hat and runs out the door. Simon is then seen chasing after his hat as its being blown away by the wind. Simon then catches his hat, and Snow lands on his head as he puts it on. Simon walks around until he hears the other kids calling for Flick to come back) All: '''Ice Moose! Come back! '''Simon: (Spoting Flick) ''Its the Ice Moose! ''(Simon starts running after Flick, who throws of the Ice Moose suit behind a tree. Flick walks alittle further until Simon runs in front of him and trips) Flick: '''What are you looking at? '''Simon: The Ice Moose! I just saw the Ice Moose! Flick: Wha? Simon: I saw him walking over there, and then he disappeared. Right behind that tree. Flick: The tree? Oh! You must've, no you saw- Ah cheese and quackers! (walks off, then looks back at Simon, who is looking for the Ice Moose) ''I told ya hes not here! Now go home! '''Simon:' You work for him? You his friend? What's he like? Flick: Now look, kid I told you- (Simon shivers) Flick: '''What'd you wish for anyway? '''Simon: Ah, ah Flick: What, what spit it out! Simon: I would really love a piece of candy. Flick: ...That's it? A piece of candy? What else? Simon: (shows Flick his old hat) ''And a new hat. '''Flick:' A new hat? Well thats easy! You got it kid. (walks away) ''All he wants is a piece of candy and a new hat? Oh man, how pitiful can you get? '''Simon:' (stops Flick) Are you the mooses helper? Flick: '''What? Who me? The Ice Mooses helper? '''Simon: But I just saw him a minute ago, you must be his helper. Flick: No kid, I'm tell ya- (Simon gets a sad expression) ''Ah, alright kid. Have it your way. Lets say I do work for the moose man, now are we done here? '''Simon:' Well, I have one more wish. (looks around and whispers in Flicks ear) Flick: What? You wanna fly? But, but thats impossible your a mouse! Simon: Not for old Tim. He makes all wishes come true. Mrs. Fieldmouse: Simon? Simon? Where are you sweetheart? Simon: Well, I got too go Mr. Moose helper. Thank you! (Simon starts running away) Flick: Look kid, forget flying! I don't even know how to fly yet and I'm a duck! Simon: Bye bye! Flick: 'You here me? No flying! ''(runs after Simon, then stops when he sees his house) '''Simon: Mama, mama! The Ice Moose is coming! hes gonna make all my wishes come true! (Simon and his mom look up at Flick, who is waving. They wave back and head inside. Flick then walks away. The scene then changes to Flick walking home, and Mrs. Raccoon walking up to him with bags in her arms) Wanda: '''Happy Hoohaw Hoo Flick! Did old Tim make your wishes come true? '''Flick: Oh hello Mrs. Raccoon! Thank you for asking me about my wishes! (Mrs. Raccoon walks away) What a load of hooey. Scootch: (running out of his house) Yahhhhh! Flick: Huh? (Scootch starts running and laughing, and is stopped by his dad. His dad offers Scootch what ever is in his right or left hand. Scootch chooses his right hand and gets a piece of candy. Scootch then jumps into his dads arms and they hug. Simon then appears in a thought bubble) Simon: I would really love a piece of candy. Flick: A ha! (Flicks runs over to his house, and starts to get a piece of candy from a jar) Mrs. Duck: '''No candy Flick. '''Flick: Huh, its not for me. Mrs. Duck: Flick. Flick: Honest! Mrs. Duck: Well ok. But just one. (Changes to Flick looking for a hat in his room) Flick: (finds a hat) Nah, too big (makes it smaller) that should do it! (Changes to PB&J making a snow Moose. Flick walks up to them) Peanut: '''Oh, hey Flick. '''Jelly: Hi Flick. Flick: PB&J, uh, I, I need your help. Peanut: You need our help? I thought we needed your help. Jelly: Yeah we needed you to be the Ice Moose and you wouldn't do it. Now the whole pageant is ruined. Flick: Oh alright already. I'll be in the pageant. Jelly: You will! (PB&J cheer and pat Flick) Flick: Ok ok watch the feathers. Now, are you gonna help me or not? (Changes to PB&J and Flick running to Simons bedroom window. Peanut and Jelly start lifting Flick to the open window) Flick: '''Just a little closer, couple more inches. '''Peanut: I dont think we can hold you much longer. Flick: (sets the hat down on his bed) There! (Changes briefly to show that Simon has returned home. Flick sets the candy on the hat, and starts to fall) P&J: Flick! Watch out! (Simon hears them) Simon: Huh? (gasps) The Ice Moose! Flick: Uh oh! Hurry, hurry hes coming! P&J: (pulling him out of the window) Pull! Flick: Ah! (Simon enters as Flick is pulled out) Simon: Ice Moose? (Simon sees the hat and candy and happily gasps. He then runs outside wearing the new hat) Simon: Thank you Ice Moose! I wonder if I can fly! (trys to fly by jumping off a tree branch, and falls.) ''Well I know you'll make my last wish come true. Right old Tim? ''(Simon runs back inside and PB&J and Flick come out of hiding) Jelly: He wants to fly?! Peanut: Why did you promise him that? Flick: I didn't promise him anything. He wished it on the Ice Moose! (kicks tree and snow falls on them) Sorry. (They shake the snow off) Flick: Man, I really wanted to make that little mouses last wish come true. But how do you get a mouse to fly? Jelly: Flick Duck, I have no idea Flick: Huh? Jelly: And that means its time for a Noodle Dance! Thats how Peanut, Butter and I get our best ideas. Peanut: I'll do some thinking for Flicks sake. But no dancing. (The Noodle Dance sequence begins, Peanut joins in instantly) Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the noodle dance Jelly: I got it! Peanut: What? What happened what? Jelly: Hes really tiny right? So we load him into a catapult and flick him! (Simon is shown being flung out of the catapult) Flick: Hold it, wont he crash? (Simon is shown crashing) Jelly: Your right. Peanut: Yeah and he still wont think hes flying. Jelly: Right. So we make him some tiny wings! (they are shown tieing wings onto Simon) We fly him and boom! (Simon falls) Peanut: Boom is right. I think we're thinking about this the wrong way. Jelly: Well hes so tiny. Maybe he could hitch a ride with someone who can fly. Peanut: But who do we know who can fly? Flick: Yeah, who do we know who can fly.. Oh no! I'm not gonna fly for no mouse! Uh uh, now way. No, no, no! Peanut: Oh come on, you know your gonna fly someday. Jelly: No time like the present, all you gotta do is learn! Flick: (crosses arms) No. Jelly: Ah Flick, think of the little mousie. Flick: Alright! Lets get this over with. ~Practice Makes Perfect~ Peanut If theres something hard to do climbing a tree or crossing the creek Jelly Maybe a flip or trip or take a dip Or maybe you bend your beak Flick Ouch! Jelly Practice makes perfect, you gotta try and try again Everytime you fall and get up (You win!) just try and try again (Flick falls and crashes) Peanut: Oh, thats gotta hurt. Jelly: '''How ya' feeling Flick? '''Flick: I think I'm losing altitude, (pulls out a feather) not to mention feathers. Peanut: You're kinda flying, just keep trying. Jelly You know all those birds up in the sky never made it on the first try Flick What looks so tragic can turn to magic? (As the next part of the song plays, Flick attempts to fly, and falls into the snow) Jelly Try and try you can reach the sky! Practice makes perfect, you'll find that strength within Doin' something new takes time to do Just try and try again my friend just try and try again! (Song ends, Peanut and Jelly pull Flick out of the snow) Jelly: I think hes making real progress, dont you Peanut? Peanut: Yeah Flick I think you're really starting to get the hang of it. Jelly: He better hurry up, the sun is going down. Flick: Its no use I cant fly. I'm so scared of heights I can barely jump! Peanut: '''Hes got a point there. '''Jelly: Peanut! Flick: Oh man, I really wanted to make that little mouses wish come true. (Grabs Jellys arms, then lets go) ''But I just cant. ''(starts walking away) I cant. Jelly: Wait I know what too do! Make a wish on the Ice Moose, he'll make you fly! Flick: Dont you guys get it?! Thats just a bunch of Hoohaw hooey! There is no Ice Moose! (storms off) Butter: (crying) ''No moo-moo? '''Peanut:' Dont worry Butter hes just a little cranky. (Changes to the pageant about to start and Ernest is on the stage talking to the crowd.) Ernest: Ok folks, is everybody ready? Time to celebrate the great Hoohaw Hoo! We've got plenty of hot chocolate and cookies. Plus there's gonna be a bond fire, and I brought the marshmallows! (Crowd cheers again, then the scene changes to backstage) Ernest: So lets get started! Ready everyone? Pinch: Well, what are we gonna do? Jelly: There's no way Flick'll come? Peanut: He said if he cant fly here hes not coming. Munchy: Hes not coming. Ernest: (enters) Uh, you kids ready? Jelly: 'Come on lets get started! Maybe we'll think of something once we get going! ''(Changes to Flicks room where hes sitting on his bed. his mom enters carrying a tray with hot chocolate and pie on it) '''Mrs. Duck: Sweetheart, I made you some more pie! You really dont feel well enough to go to the pageant? Flick: (shaking his head) No. Mrs. Duck: 'Well, you call me if you need me. ''(She shuts Flicks window, then leaves. Flick starts to fall asleep) '''Flick: Ice Moose, bah hooey. (Flick starts snoring, but then a bright light coming from outside wakes him up. Flick opens his window, and sees the Ice Moose on a flying boat. The Ice Moose uses magic to appear inside his room.) Flick: Why, you're the Ice Moose! Ice Moose: (Holds his hand out) Hello Flick Duck. Flick: Hhhi (Shakes his hand) Ice Moose: Flick Duck, I saw how hard you tryed to learn to fly today. Your hearts in the right place. And you know what I'm gonna do for you? Flick: What? Sprinkle magic Hoohaw dust so I can fly?! Ice Moose: (Shaking his head) Nope! I'm going to encourage you to keep trying. Flick: Wait a minute, thats it? Arent you gonna do any magic? Ice Moose: The best magic comes from you Flick. (Flick gets a 'what?' expression) Ice Moose: Oh, one more thing. You got to get a big running start. Flick: A big running start? Ice Moose: (teleporting away) Its always worked for me! Flick: So thats what I've been doing wrong! (Flick wakes up. He looks over to his window, which is now open when it was previously closed. Flick crys out "Yes!" in exictment, believing his dream was real. Flick then gets out of bed and runs downstairs) Mrs. Duck: Flick, your feeling better. Flick: Yeah mom! (grabs the Ice Moose suit and leaves) (Changes to Flick outside wearing the Ice Moose suit) Flick: Ok running start. (Starts running and screaming) Come on, come on! (starts flying) whoa, whoa! I'm flying! (flys around for a bit, then hits a tree but is still flying) Ow, that hurt. (Changes back to the pageant) Pinch: I'm rich and I'm beatiful! And I'm in the mood for two sticks that I can rub together. Wanda: Oh dear I dont think those are the lines we rehearesed. Pinch: Harc, the Ice Moose comith! (Pinch looks around nervously at PB&J. Who check to see Flick if arrived yet. Jelly shrugges) Pinch: Harc, the Ice Moose comith! But he comith very slowly? (Simon stands up and starts singing and walking away) Simon When you open up your eyes look into the sky And through the darkness shines the brightest star Oh star of Hoohaw Hoo, are you winking back at me? And telling me my little wish got through Is there really magic on Hoohaw Hoo? My dream may not come true. Well, this is it. (trys to fly) Oh well. Maybe next year? (tears run down Simons face as the sun sets) My dream may not, come true (Simon starts to cry as the song ends. But then he hears Flick and he stops.) Flick: Whoa! Simon: Huh? (Flick flys in and lands on his back in the snow. Simon runs over to him.) Flick: Simon Fieldmouse, you wished upon the star of Hoohaw Hoo, and asked if you could fly? Simon: Yes sir, I did! Flick: '''What are ya' a comedian? Uh I mean, dont you know mice cant fly? '''Simon: Oh, sorry. Flick: Don't worry about it. Because I, the great and powerful Ice Moose, have decided to grant your wish. Hope aboard! (Simon hops on Flicks back) ''You weigh quite a bit for a little mousie. Ok, here we go! Hang on tight! ''(Flick starts flying) Simon: Yay! (Changes back to the pageant where Butter is trying to leave) Jelly: No, no Butter! (hands her to Peanut who puts her back on stage) Munchy: (pacing around) My lines! My lines! Scootch: (running around the stage) Yahhhhh! Pinch: What a nut, here I am a rich and power princess, and all I ask for is two sticks to rub together. But can the Ice Moose do it? Noooo. Cap'n Crane: I hope the Ice Moose comith soon. I wanna eat! (Crowd laughs, then he sees Flick in the sky) ''Watchbird alert! Watchbird alert! ''(Everyone looks into the sky to see Flick flying) ''It's the Ice Moose! '''Mrs. Fieldmouse:' Simon? Simon: Weeeeee! Flick: How do you stop this thing?! Ahhhhhh! (crashes to the ground, and Simon helps him up) The Ice Moose has landith! (Everyone cheers and Simon runs over to his parents and hugs them. Peanut and Jelly help Flick onto the stage) Jelly: You can fly! Peanut: Way to go Flick! Flick: (wispering) ''Now I just gotta work on my landings. ~Hoohaw Hoo~ 'Jelly' The joy that we feel is our love thats so real Like the light of a star, lasting shine near and far 'All' Hoohaw Hoo, Hoohaw Hoo. Happy Hoohaw Hoo to you and you Hoohaw Hoo, Hoohaw Hoo. Happy Hoohaw Hoo to all of us too The Ice Moose came down spreading good cheer all around 'Jelly' Just like the love that we live, as we share and we give 'All' Hoohaw Hoo, Hoohaw Hoo. Happy Hoohaw Hoo to you and you Hoohaw Hoo, Hoohaw Hoo. Happy Hoohaw Hoo to all of us too Good will and good cheer being with you through all of the year) ''(The Ice Moose is shown on his flying boat with his Sugarplum Ferrots looking down on Lake Hoohaw.) Opal: And they heard Tim exclaim, faraway as he flew. Ice Moose: Happy Hoohaw to all, and to all, a Hawhoo! All Happy Hoohaw Hoo to all of us too. (The screen fades to black as the Ice Moose is shown flying away) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts